johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
LOZMM3D: Chapter 2: The Southern Swamp~Scrubs, Monkeys and the Poisoned Swamp (part 2)
Woodfall Temple This is the first temple you will traverse. This can be quite a challenge for especially those who are new to this game. In the first stages of the Temple, you'll have to watch out for not only Poison Waters, but also human-eating flowers. You'll also have to time your landings with some platforms when you use the Deku Flowers. * As you enter, don the Deku Mask and fly from one Deku Flower to another, and avoid the Black Boes and the Big Skulltulas as you head to the door. * You will be in a room with a big Wooden Flower-like platform. Again, use the Deku Mask and hop from one flower to another (remember as long as you have the Deku Mask on, you won't be hurt from the Human-eating flowers you hop across). Head to the door on the eastern side of the room. * In the next room, hop to the Deku Flower and head right in front of you to a door. Defeat the Snappers to make a treasure chst containing the Map appear. Head back to the room you were just in and hop to the Deku Flower and fly to the treasure chest that contains a key. *Then, head back to the Wooden Flower Room and open the Locked Door and into the Next room, There, push the Block out of your way. Then defeat the Big Skulltula and push the block to your left back to the way you cam into the room. Use a Deku Stick and light the tourch to the next room (keep in mind of the Poison Moths that follow you). In the Next room, you will face Lizalfoes, unlike in Ocarina of Time they're more nimble and even spit fire at you. Defeat the Lizalfoes to make a Treasure chest containing the Compass appear. Head back to the adjacent room and use another Deku Stick and light it and head up the stairs. Light the torch and jump from platform to platform and head to a doorway blocked by a huge spider web and burn it, the jumping may be difficult if you're surrounded by Poison Moths, so be careful. Then head up the stairs. * Once up the stairs, use another Deku Stick and light it to light the torches in the next room, keep in mind that this room is dark and can be hard to see. After lighting the torches, head to the next room. * In this room. Don the Deku Mask and use the Deku Flowers to fly to the other side of the room, be careful of the Electric Dragon Fies in the room which may make the trek difficult. * You'll be back in the Wooden Flower room, only this time you'll be on the scond floor looking over the poison water. First head to the door to your left which will take you back to the other room on the second floor. Head to the door in front of you. There, fight and defeat the Lizalfoes to obtain the Hero's Bow. Head back to the Wooden Flower Room and shoot at the otrch to light the one in the center of the Wooden Flower. This will purify the water and turn the Wooden Flower into a spinning platform. But head back to the other room and use the Bow to shoot at the Eye Switch which will make the small platform with the Deku Flower on it move up and down, allowing you to reach the Second Floor easier. Then head to the door in front of you. * In this room, you'll face the min-boss: Gekko. He's a fast enemy and can evade your powerful attacks. Use arrows on him, as he takes some damage, he'll call upon a Snapper and ride on that to damage you. Don the Deku Mask and use the Deku Flowers to damage the Snapper and force Gekko off of the Snapper and he'll scale the walls until he gets back to the Snapper. Use the Bow to shoot him, repeat 3 times until he is defeated. Then, head to the small room with a treasure chest containing the Boss Key. *Head back to the Wooden flower room and jump on the Wooden Flower and aim for a far away torch to open the door to the next room, just keep in mind that the Spinning Wooden Flower makes aiming difficult. So watch your Arrows. *In the next room. Use the Deku Flowers to launch up to one platform to the next. On the high platform to the eastern part of the room. Use either an arrow or a Magic Bubble to hit the crystal switch to douse the flames surrounding the Deku Flowers, than fly to the Deku Flower closest to you and use that to reach the Boss room. Stray Fairies As stated before, there are 15 Stray Fairies in each of the Temples you will traverse in this game. If you have the Great Fairy Mask, this will make gathering them easier. 1. This one is in the first room and in plain sight, son the Great Fairy mask to get it. 2. It's in the same room as the first one, on the platform to your right and inside a chest. 3. In the Wooden Flower Room, defeat the Deku Baba next to the locked door. 4. Hidden underneath a pot in the southeast corner of the Wooden Flower room. Either hop to it or wait until the water is pure to swim to it. 5. In the room with the Block, defeat the Big Skulltula to get another stray Fairy. 6. In the Dark Room, defeat all of the Black Boes to make a treasure chest containing a stray fairy appear. 7. In the room with the Deku Flower, once you have the Hero's Bow, shoot an arrow at the Beehive in the northwest corner of the room. 8. In the Wooden Flower room on the second floor it's trapped inside a Shaboom, shoot an arrow to free it. 9. Again in the Wodden Flower Room on the second floor. Use a deku flower to fly to a switch behind the Torch, press it to make a treasure chest with a stray fairy appear. 10. Back in the Block room and after purifying the water, There's a stray Fairy trapped inside a Shaboom. Shoot an arrow to free it. 11. In the same room, there's one underneath the first platform above and inside a beehive. Shoot an arrow to free it. 12, 13, 14, 15. The rest is in the room before the boss. There inside Shabooms, shoot an arrow to free them. Odowla The first Temple boss you will face. He dances as well as he can swing his huge sword. He can also command huge, dangerous bugs as well and even create walls of fire, trapping you. Unlike in the original Nintendo 64 version, the plan of attack is different. This time, you need to use the Deku Flowers around the room and drop Deku nuts on him. Once you stunned Odowla with a Deku Nut, he'll fall to the ground, and something like an eye will pop out from the back of his neck. Use your sword to hit the eye. If he commands a series of bugs to come after you, pick up a bomb flower (they're all over the room) and throw it away to get the bugs to chase the bomb flower, the bomb flower itself will eliminate the bugs once it goes off. When he creates his wall of flames, make sure you don't have the Deku Mask on or you'll get cooked. Just keep dropping Deku Nuts on him and hit the eye with your sword. Aftermath After Odowla is defeated, the swamp will become pure once again, and their will be a bridge leading you from the Woodfall Temple to the area outside the Deku palace will also appear, and just in case you may have forgotten about the Deku Princess. You will be transported to her prison, use your sword to cut the thick grass covering the doorway into her prison, she'll be aware of the predicament and her Father's intentions of punishing the monkey who her father believes kidnapped her. Put her in a bottle, and head to the Deku Palace. Once back inside the Chamber, let the Princess out in front of the King and a cutscene will appear where the Princess is angry at her father for acting on Impulse and punishing the innocent Monkey, and orders the other deku Scrubs to release the Monkey, the Princess will also inform Link that the family's butler has something that will aid in his quest and accept it. Head out of the Palace and to your right to see the Butler. The Butler's Chamber Once inside the Butler's Chamber, talk to the butler and he'll ask you to follow him. This trek will not be easy as it's a long and winding way and there are a series of traps you must pass. Try to keep up with him. Though you're not on a time limit, but if you straggle to far behind, doors will close on you and if you don't pass through a closing door, you'll have to start over. *The first part (marked "A") is all about twists and turns and don't worry about the Mad Scrubs as they will not attack. When you get to the tree stump room, time your jumps as you go from stump to stump. Do the same when you get to the room with the moving water platforms, and bypass the platforms until you get to the doorway on the other side. * In the room with the many pillars, you'll be faced with pop-up fences. Avoid them to proceed (they're marked by red lines on the above map). In the next room turn sharply to your left, in the next tree stump room, hit the crystal switch with an arrow to put out the flames and jump from stump to stump. If you manage to keep up with the Butler, he'll give you the Mask of Scents and lead you out of the chamber. * In the Southern Swamp, you can take the tour again. Only this time, you can do a little shooting game with Koume. Hit 20 or more targets to get an Empty Bottle.